A network drive recognizes a hard disk of other computer or a server connected on a local area network (LAN), an Internet and the like, as a drive connected to its computer, and a related art recognized a network drive over an internal network, while currently technology for providing a network drive service over an Internet is disclosed.
The network drive service is a service that allows to upload or download a file using a virtual storage (i.e., an Internet network drive) freely any time at a place where network communication is enabled. With the advancement of the network drive service, a service for synchronization between data on a local computer and data on a network drive is commercially available. Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0073799 discloses a cloud storage-based data synchronizing and service providing apparatus.
However, because the network drive service loses attention from users when its usage method is much more inconvenient than a local drive, generally security is not very well taken care of That is, a traditional network drive service allows a user to freely access folders and files stored on a network drive if authentication of the corresponding user only succeeds. Thus, when other user steals an account of a particular user, data stored on a network drive of the particular user may be easily obtained from the outside.